Simon Bellamy
Simon Bellamy was a fictional character from the television series, Misfits, and he was portrayed by Iwan Rheon. Early life At school, Simon was bullied by a boy named Matt. Simon became embrassed when he thought Matt wanted to meet him at the bar, being "accidentally" texted to. Angered, Simon sets fire to Matts house Matts cat starts yelping and meowing because of the fire. Simon then thinks to him self, "the cat never hurt me". He then extinguishes the fire by 'pissing' through the mail slot in the door. While made to do community service as punishment, he was also sent to a physiatry unit for assessment where he met fellow patient Lucy who became obsessed with him. Series 1 In Episode Two, he is contacted online by "Shygirl18", who expresses an interest in his videos. We discover that "Shygirl18" is in fact the dead probation worker Tony's fiancée, Sally, also a probation worker, who suspects that the Misfits are involved in Tony's disappearance. He eventually realizes that she is using him to learn what has happened to Tony. Simon accidentally kills Sally in a struggle as he attempts to prevent her telling police what he and the ASBO group have done. Simon hides her body in an industrial freezer in the community centre, which he visits often. He does not tell the others about her death, as revealed in the Series One finale. Series 2 In series 2, the rest of the 'misfits' find out about him killing Sally, their probabtion worker, as he tries to get her away from the building by taking her out in a wheelbarrow. He is stopped by a shape shifter who is in the form of Nathan and the others. In episode 2 of the second season: Nathan kisses Simon's mask while it's still on his face and again in the third episode on the lips (this is caused by the tattoo artist he antagonizes earlier in the episode). At the start of Season 2 it's revealed that Simon spent time in a psychiatric unit where a fellow patient Lucy became obsessed with him. It's also revealed to the group that he killed Sally. In episode 2 of series 2, during a drug trip, his powers of becoming invisible when nobody notices him is reversed and everybody in the club he's in takes a liking to him, especially one woman who says that he is awesome and everyone copying his dance moves. It was recently revealed that the mysterious 'Super Hoodie' who has been appearing to help the group at crucial moments is a future version of Simon that came back in time to ensure that certain events happened when they should, although this Simon has provided no explanation about how he came back in time beyond 'things change'. Simon also managed to manifest the same superhuman aim that his future self has, as he managed to throw a peanut into a man's mouth while being strangled on the floor; under unspecified circumstances, this future Simon has also become immune to Alisha's power. He has revealed that Alisha falls in love with Simon. Future Simon became romantically involved with Alisha but dies while saving her in episode 4 saying its meant to be. Present Simon is becoming more confidient and is starting to take more control in difficult situation such as defeating the tattooist and facing off to Kelly's kidnapper in episode 4. Alisha is behaving more kindly towards Simon but told future Simon that she did not yet love this version of him. After the death of Superhoodie Simon moves in to his former apartment and him and Alisha begin their relationship. Simon also appears to be the most moral of the group, as he was the most reluctant to steal £100,000 from an armoured car in series 2 episode 4, and wished to return it, despite Curtis' and particularly Nathan's wish to keep it. Simon also hopes to use his power to help people at some point in the future, and believes the gang all received their powers for a reason, comparing giving up their powers to Superman's decision in Superman II. Series 3 to be added As Superhoodie Simon's first action as Superhoodie is storming in on a bike to help Nathan escape a group of Virtue teenagers. His face is concealed by a hood and a black mask. He is later seen in another of Simon's videos, demonstrating extreme free running skills before talking to Simon. He reveals he's been watching the Misfits and is aware of their abilities, and that they should all think about why they have their powers and what they're going to do with them, "...and then we'll talk." Superhoodie returns in the first episode of the second series, now dressed in black (if it is the same person), initially studying a room full of photos of the Misfits along with five large digital clocks counting down to an unspecified 'target', first throwing a paper aeroplane from a building across a river to Kelly, informing her to go to Nathan's grave where she discovered his immortality. He returns at the conclusion of the episode, saving Curtis from suffocation at the hands of a shapeshifter. Superhoodie uses various equipment, such as night-vision goggles and light body armour, and as he dons this during the opening scene of Series 2 Episode 1 shots of his abdomen and chest confirm he is male and also reveal that he is a very pallid white. In Episode 2, he shields a temporarily mortal Nathan from Jamie's exploding car, causing him to be apparently hurt quite badly by shrapnel, though he manages to escape. Later Super Hoodie leads the main characters to the flat of the woman Curtis met when he travelled forward in time. This could be a coincidence, but considering Superhoodie's extensive knowledge of the Misfits, their powers and events that would happen around them, it's easy to assume he purposefully lured them to Nikki's flat so that Curtis would meet her. Having repeatedly saved Alisha from danger, Superhoodie reveals himself to be a future version of Simon to her, and makes her swear that she will not tell the others. They later enter into a secret relationship. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb57887/e4-misfits/images/f/f1/Tumblr_lchdgoZBy61qc2f66.png Added by Fuzrocker As yet, Superhoodie lives at an undisclosed location with several digital clocks that are revealed to count down to particular events that must happen at the exact moment as well as documentation revealing events in the future, such as the "ASBO Five" being revealed to have abilities. Simon whilst as Superhoodie has gained more confidence than the present timeline, and has a much more serious and mature personality. While he exhibits free-running skills that could be the result of training, the fact he threw a paper aeroplane into Kelly's eye from considerable distance away when outside suggests he has superhuman aim (Present Simon possibly exhibits superhuman aim when he throws a peanut into Vince's mouth from a highly improbable position). It is also revealed that he is immune to Alisha's power. When Alisha antagonises a local that leads to her falling down a flight of stairs only for future Simon to rescue her, he explains that he has returned to the past to make sure particular events happen at the right time (e.g. Misfits defeating Vince). How Superhoodie travelled through time and space is explained in the eigth episode of series 3: Seth gives Simon a one-way time travel power (as opposed to Curtis' original power of changing a past event, then returning to the altered present). Characterization Simon was a shy social outcast who is sentenced to community service for arson. Simon was depicted as the smartest individual of the group, clearly evidenced in Episode Three, where he devises a plan to permanently 'hide' the corpses of the Misfits' dead probation worker (Tony) and their former colleague Gary. He had no real friends; the Misfits refuse to go for a drink with him, and in Episode Four he is distraught after being mistakenly texted for a party by someone thinking he was a different Simon. He was constantly attached to his camera phone, using it to film the storm and occasionally, his fellow ASBO holders. Despite a sharp, calculating mind, timid, unassuming Simon looked more like a World Of Warcraft veteran than someone who would actually break the law. Nervous to speak up, but desperate to make friends, Simon tried his hardest to be heard and accepted by the others, which helps to fuel everyone else’s suspicion he’s a little odd. His offers to help fall on deaf ears, or are ridiculed by Nathan. Which is a shame, because what Simon would like more than anything is to feel noticed and valued by actual people, as opposed to just the subscribers of his YouTube channel. He initially had no real friends within or outside the ASBO group, but soon grows closer with the other Misfits, despite his shy personality, and professes it to be only place where he feels like he belongs. Once he and Alisha become a couple he starts becoming more confident, a step towards his future as Superhoodie. Special Powers Invisibility His special power is invisibility, which is reflective of his personality in that he often feels ignored. Initially, the others never see his power and doubt it's real. At one point, it is suggested that he is losing control of his power when he collapses to the ground, moaning while turning invisible, apparently against his will. However, by the fifth episode he demonstrates far greater proficiency, turning invisible at will and quickly, as well as affecting objects while in the state. When his power was inverted by drugs he attracted an increased amount of attention to himself, suggesting that he is not invisible in the sense that he bends light but in the sense that he is able to stop people from consciously registering that he is there (Similar to the Somebody Else's Problem field created by Douglas Adams), thus explaining why he cannot be heard when invisible. Others never notice or see his power and seem to doubt it's real. Curtis does come to believe, as in Episode Three Simon indicates that he has seen a personal moment between him and Alisha. In a scene published on the Misfits website in week five, Simon films Kelly while invisible and then reappears in front of her, proving that his power is real. When Simon turns invisible, his head and hands move at superspeed and his mouth and eyes widen in pain.Simon sold his ability of invisibility to Seth. He later is seen buying another ability. Desirability During the time when Nathan's brother had spiked him with drugs, Simon's power of invisibility became desirability. Instead of being invisible to people, he was so desirable that everyone copied his dance moves, which were terrible. Foresight Simon bought the power of foresight - he was able to forsee his own failure during an attempted jump between buildings while training in free-running, and thus avoided making the jump. He then, unintentionally, saw the future where Rudy's penis would fall off and when Sally kissed him, showing this power can activate without Simon's consent, if there is dire enough need. When Alisha is killed Simon decides that this must be the reason why he goes back in time and becomes Superhoodie, to do this he buys the ability to jump back in time and the ability of Immunity. Time Travel Simon gets this power from Seth to save Alisha from Tim in the past and to save the Misfits from many situations where they otherwise would have died. The first Future Simon we're introduced to travels back to save Alisha from Tim, however the Simon from the show's timeline is prompted to travel back after the temporarily resurrected Rachel slits Alisha's throat with a stanley knife, suggesting significent differences in each cycle and a possible end in sight. Immunity Simon buys this power off Seth so he can touch Alisha and they will be able to fall in love without her ability getting in the way. It also proves to be an asset during the many occasions upon which he helps the gang through various ordeals involving other super-powered characters. Despite this, Tim saw him as Conti. Appearance and Personal Traits Simon invisible.jpg|Simon's original power of Invisibility Simon power reversed.jpg|Simon's former reversed power of Desirability (Inverse of Invisibility) Foresight.png|Simon's current power of Foresight Simon time travel.png|Simon's current power of Time Travel Immunity.png|Simon's current power of Immunity Simon often wears shirts, with a denim jacket over the top. He does the top button up, unconsciously showing his anxiousness around people. As the series goes on, notably in series 2, he has his top button undone, probably meaning that he is more relaxed around the gang. Simon's seems to hold vast knowledge of particular subjects and topics. He appears to be very intelligent yet socially awkward and shy. Simon's mannerisms seem to be remniscent of Asperger's Syndrome. Trivia *It has been mentioned that Simon has a twelve-year-old sister, although nothing else is known about her. *One of the main gags of the second series was the fact that Nathan couldn't remember Simons name. This resulted in Simon being called Barry. *In an interview with the Geek Syndicate Podcast in January 2011, Howard Overman revealed that Simon was initially going to be evil and turn on the group towards the end of Series 1, resulting in the rest of the gang having to kill him in the Series 1 finale. *As of the end of Season 3, Simon is the second person to have multiple powers at one time. *To date, Simon, Kelly, and Curtis are the only Misfits to have had more than 2 powers (not counting Nathan's dual ability of Immortality and Mediumship or inverse powers.) Simon has had Invisibility, Time Travel, Foresight, and Immunity. *Simon's original power reflects his shyness and the fact that was always ignored. *Simon's number is +447415382063. (As seen in Episode 8 (Series 3)) *During Episode 1 (Series 2), there is a point where 3 Simon's would have existed at the same time: the normal version of Simon; the future version of Simon; and Lucy, who is briefly in disguise as Simon. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Community Service Workers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Power Buyers Category:Arc Characters